Pandora Disc
A Pandora Disc is a special type of Mystery Disc that unlocks a different monster each time depending on when it is used in the Shrine. Whereas normal discs used in-game will always give you the same type of monster (i.e., the Monster Rancher 2 game disc, when unlocked at the Shrine will always give you Mocchi), Pandora Discs can be very hard to predict because they are affected by factors like rank and time of year. In Monster Rancher 4, Pandora Discs are a rainbow color. In the Anime Pandora Discs are represented in the anime series by mystery discs with a blood red color. They are special and very powerful, and seen only twice in the series: One disc holds the mind of Moo; several other discs are kept at a sacred shrine in Kalaragi so that the Ape tribe can unlock a new Bossy shaman every generation. List of Pandora Discs Here is a list of known Pandora Discs for the games: Monster Rancher 3: Monster Rancher Hop-a-Bout, Monster Rancher 3 Pandora contest disc Monster Rancher 4: Monster Rancher 4 game disc, Monster Farm 4 Pandora reservation disc Usage Monster Rancher Metropolis has this to say about them: The original Pandora Disc is a music CD that was given away to people who pre-purchased Monster Rancher 3 from Tecmo's website, or who participated in our contest in August/September 2001. It was made in Japan, and has a series of short tracks that give game tips in Japanese. It acts unusually in the shrine by making several monsters. Bragma notes any Pandora Disc by saying so at the time of shrining. It seems that the monster order is randomly chosen when you first start your game. I have seen at least four different variations of the pattern, but as far as we can tell there are four constants: #The 1st and 3rd monsters are always Suezo and Mocchi (Although not necessarily in that order) #The 2nd, 4th, and 5th monsters are always Rayrin, Bealock, and Valkyrie (Although not necessarily in that order) #The last monster is always Masala (Since Durahan isn't unlocked until you reach A Rank) #The monsters order is determined at the start of the game, and the only way to get a different order is to start a new game. NOTE: Skipping a rank and thereby missing a monster does not affect the order. Now here's the weird part: the disc works slightly different after you beat Ragnaroks. It rotates the breeds by season, and there are 4 patterns based on what your starting series was. Here they are: Starting order: Suezo, Rayrin, Mocchi, Valkyrie, Bealock, Masala After beating Ragnaroks: Bealock (Mar-May), Masala (Jun-Aug), Rayrin (Sept-Nov), Valkyrie (Dec-Feb) Starting order: Suezo, Valkyrie, Mocchi, Rayrin, Bealock, Masala After beating Ragnaroks: Valkyrie (Mar-May), Bealock (Jun-Aug), Suzurin (Sept-Nov), Masala (Dec-Feb) Starting order: Mocchi, Rayrin, Suezo, Bealock, Valkyrie, Masala After beating Ragnaroks: Valkyrie (Mar-May), Bealock (Jun-Jul), Kujata or Grupus (Aug), Rayrin (Sept-Nov), Masala (Dec-Feb) Gallery Pandora Discs.png|The Pandora Discs stored in the Kalaragi Shrine Rainbow Stone MR4.png|Rainbow Stone in MR4 Category:Items Category:Regeneration Items